Lost and Found
by WeLuvMutantX
Summary: Jesses Long Lost Sister seeks his help! - Chapter 2 now Up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost and Found – Chapter 1  
  
Author/pseudonym: WeLuvMutantX  
  
Author websites: N/A Author Email: WeLuvMX@yahoo.com  
  
Characters: Jesse, Shalimar, Lexa, Brennan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: N/A  
  
Status: Incomplete  
  
Series/Sequel: N/A Spoilers: N/A Disclaimers: All Characters that appear on the "Mutant X" Series are property of Tribune Entertainment Company. No Copyright infringement is intended in the writing of this fan fiction.  
  
Notes: Feedback Welcome!  
  
Summary: Can't think of one right now but will update this part soon!  
  
Warnings: N/A Word Count: N/A  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Jesse please help me" a voice said.  
  
Jesse jumped up at the sound and saw a young woman standing at the foot of his bed. The woman was tall about 5'6", dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked to be about twenty. She wore a black shirt and had black pants on.  
  
"Lizzie" Jesse said shocked.  
  
"Jesse help me!" the woman said again and disappeared.  
  
The next morning Jesse was at the computer searching for his sister Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kilmartin. Lizzie was a Telempath and a Telepath.  
  
When the two were small Lizzies powers were growing and Jesse watched as his parents took Lizzie away and returned a day later without her, they never spoke of her again.  
  
"Who's that" Lexa asked.  
  
"My sister Lizzie about the time when she disappeared" Jesse said showing Lexa a picture of a six year old Lizzie Kilmartin. "And this is what she would look like today"  
  
"How did she disappear?" Lexa said.  
  
"My parents took her away and never told me where" Jesse said a little sad. "I want to find out what happened to her, I think she was trying to contact me last night in my dream. That's the girl I saw in my dream" he continued.  
  
"What?" Lexa asked a bit confused. "Your Dream?"  
  
"She's a Telempath like Emma was she asking me to help her" Jesse said typing into his computer.  
  
"Let me contact the Dominion see if I can find anything" Lexa said smiling.  
  
"Thanks" Jesse said smiling and watching her as she left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Later on that day Jesse told Brennan and Shalimar what he was up to and they agreed to help anyway they could. Lexa came back after an hour of waiting with some information.  
  
"This is what I got" Lexa said "Some years ago a girl about the age six or seven was brought to Genomex and she was adopted by a couple that worked for the GSA until the age of twelve when they were transferred to another part of the United States and no one has ever heard from them since"  
  
"That's all" Shalimar said.  
  
"My contact said that many of the old GSA Records were destroyed and they are going to try and find more information on this and get back to me as soon as can" Lexa said smiling.  
  
"Can't believe my parents would give her to the GSA?" Jesse said confused.  
  
"We don't know that's where she went" Brennan said trying to reassure his friend.  
  
"We'll find her Jess don't worry" Shalimar said smiling.  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost and Found – Chapter 2  
  
Author/pseudonym: WeLuvMutantX  
  
Author websites: N/A Author Email: WeLuvMX@yahoo.com  
  
Characters: MX Characters: Jesse, Shalimar, Lexa, Brennan  
  
Charmed Characters: Paige, Piper, Phoebe Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: N/A  
  
Status: Incomplete  
  
Series/Sequel: N/A Spoilers: N/A Disclaimers: All Characters that appear on the "Mutant X" Series are property of Tribune Entertainment Company. No Copyright infringement is intended in the writing of this fan fiction.  
  
Disclaimers: All Characters that appear on the "Charmed" Series are property of Constance M Burge, The WB and Spelling Entertainment. No Copyright infringement is intended in the writing of this fan fiction.  
  
Notes: Feedback Welcome!  
  
Summary: Can't think of one right now but will update this part soon!  
  
Warnings: N/A Word Count: N/A  
  
* * * * * * * *  
Lexa returned an hour or two later with some CD's that she had received from her contact that contained what ever is left of GSA records. They spent the entire afternoon searching for anything that would give them to clue of who Lizzie would have been with.  
  
"They could have changed her name" Lexa said.  
  
"I know" Jesse said staring at the computer screen reading.  
  
"Jess why don't you take a break" Lexa said smiling.  
  
"I can't" Jesse responded.  
  
"You've been here all morning and most of the afternoon, if we find anything we will tell you" Lexa said.  
  
"Come on take a break" Shalimar said "I promise to get you as soon as find anything ok...we will find her" she said smiling.  
  
"Alright" Jesse said smiling and leaving towards his bedroom to take a little nap.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jesse" Lizzie said appearing in his dream. "Jesse please help"  
  
"Lizzie where are you?" Jesse said.  
  
"I don't know, it's so dark and cold" Lizzie said and turning around "They know I'm here"  
  
"Who...tell me we will find you" Jesse said, he was getting very concerned.  
  
"I can't...I'm afraid" Lizzie said as two shadow figures appear.  
  
"Please" Jesse said seeing the shadow figures.  
  
"Find the Halliwells" Lizzie said and let out a scream. "San Francisco..." she said and disappeared with the shadow figures.  
  
"Leave her alone!!" Jesse yelled in his sleep.  
  
"Jesse?" Lexa said running into his room followed by Shalimar and Brennan. Jesse was visibly shaken and was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I found quite a few Halliwells in San Francisco" Brennan said.  
  
"Let's start with this one" Shalimar said pointing to a listing for a Piper Halliwell, she got her cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello" a voice said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Shalimar Fox and we are helping a friend find a missing relative and we believe you might know her" Shalimar said "her name is Lizzie Kilmartin"  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know who that is" Paige who was Piper's sister said.  
  
"Do you know a Piper Halliwell?" Shalimar said.  
  
"She's my sister" Paige said "She's here I can ask her"  
  
"Alright" Shalimar said. Paige puts the phone down, she would here some voices in the background, and Paige comes back a few seconds later.  
  
"I'm sorry she's never heard of her" Paige said.  
  
"Could we send you a picture?" Shalimar said. "We are sure she was last seen in San Francisco"  
  
"I guess...sure my email address is Paige_M@Email.net" Paige said.  
  
"Ok thanks" Shalimar said hanging up the phone.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
In San Francisco, all three Halliwell sisters were at the Manor Piper was reading to Wyatt, Phoebe was working on an advice column and Paige was surfing the net when she got the email. She opened it up and it showed the picture of an adult Lizzie Kilmartin.  
  
"Oh my god" Phoebe said seeing the picture.  
  
"What?" Paige said.  
  
"I know her" Phoebe said.  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
